This invention relates to a remote control system adapted for a marine propulsion unit, and more particularly to an improved remote control system which includes a warning system which warns the individual operating the system if a controlled member, such as a throttle or transmission control lever on the propulsion unit, does not coincide with the position of the remote operator of the remote control system within a set period of time after the remote operator is moved.
One type of remote control arrangement has been proposed which is employed on certain water craft to electrically operate a controlled member on an associated marine propulsion unit. With this type of arrangement, movement of a remote operator effects movement of the controlled member through an electric actuator which is powered by a storage battery on the water craft. A detection-control system is provided which controls the actuator so that the detected position of the remote operator and controlled member normally correspond. While this type of arrangement has the advantage of reducing the operational load normally associated with purely mechanically operated remote control systems, it has certain disadvantages as well. For example, the location of the remote operator and the fact that it is electrically connected to the controlled member may make it difficult for the individual operator to visually determine if the remote operator and controlled member are out of alignment. In addition, no means are provided for alerting the individual operator if the present position of the controlled member differs from the present position of the remote operator which may occur, for example, as a result of foreign matters becoming lodged between moving members of the system. Such a discrepancy may also occur as a result of battery or electrical component failure.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system for a marine propulsion unit which includes electric actuating means for actuating a controlled member on the propulsion unit under normal circumstances, and which further includes warning means to inform the individual operating the system if the controlled member of the propulsion unit does come into alignment with the remote operator within a particular period of time after movement of the operator.